


(back)groundwork

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Foster - Claire Keegan, Jack and the Beanstalk (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cows, Geas | Oaths | Deals, Gen, Or at least not directly contradicted by canon, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: He is neither protagonist nor antagonist, farmer nor herder of cattle.





	(back)groundwork

With his pockets newly empty and hands open as the sky, the trader lets the heifer run free down the country lane.

He has no use for cattle.

Getting rid of the beans was his objective, and that he has achieved. He does not concern himself with the results, and they in turn are not concerned with him.

He travels on. There are more markets, more crossroads, more oaths to fulfill and trades to be made before his geas is done and he travels no more.


End file.
